


Delete Me

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft asks Sherlock to delete him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: After a heated fight, Mycroft asks Sherlock to delete him from his brain.

"You're my little brother--"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"--and my first concern is always going to be you!"  
  
"I never asked to be."  
  
"...why is it so hard for you to believe I do actually care about you?"  
  
"You've never cared about anyone in your life, Mycroft, you just collect people for convenience. What was he, the fourth  _boyfriend_  this year?"  
  
Mycroft bristled, "at least, Sherlock, I am capable of forming an attachment to another human being."  
  
"Oh please, if I wanted that sort of thing I'd look at John's laptop."  
  
"I'm not talking about sex."  
  
"Surely you don't mean love?" He laughed, "come on, Mycroft, when has love been any of your concern?"  
  
"One day Sherlock," Mycroft said very carefully, "people are going to forget exactly why they care about you."  
  
"I don't  _need_  people to care about me. What did you say? 'Caring is not an advantage'?"  
  
Sighing, Mycroft suddenly felt very tired, "why don't you just delete me, Sherlock? I'm clearly just an inconvience to you, a virus on your hard drive."  
  
"Oh, how much easier my life would be if only,  _dear brother_ ."   
  
Suddenly, Mycroft snapped: "Then what's stopping you? Delete me. Maybe that way one of us will get some peace!"  
  
Snatching up his violin Sherlock flung himself into his chair and began to furiously scrape away at it's strings.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Mycroft fought back against his emotions and without a second glance at his brother, he turned and walked out of the flat.


End file.
